


At least you're here

by Pachipower



Series: dusky drabbles (and other suspicious activities) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'd like to imagine the unused split was just felannie eloping in the middle of the war, angsty premise but it gets kinda soft bc i cant do felannie that bad, but unfortunately I can't write that, drabble baby!!!, im sorry my first felannie is angsty, no beta we die like felix and annette, sorry - Freeform, theres cuddles on a horse tho, unused AM route split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachipower/pseuds/Pachipower
Summary: Felix and Annette leave for Fhirdiad, and Annette reflects on their current situation.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: dusky drabbles (and other suspicious activities) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626682
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	At least you're here

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was goodbyes  
> I took it more lack of goodbyes but really I just wanted to write this  
> If you don't know abt the route split, basically Felix and Annette would leave if you chose to head to Enbarr instead of going to Fhirdiad  
> I am sorry my first felannie is angst forgive me  
> part of Those Who Drabble in the Dark from the felannie fever discord server, its epic there

The sun had long-since sunk past the horizon when they left. It had to. If they didn’t wait to leave, it would’ve been too hard to say goodbye. 

Annette tried to stop. Stop thinking about what all her friends would think when they realized her and Felix were gone. It was for the best, she had to remember that. That leaving was a good idea. They’d help the people of Fhirdiad, doing what Dimitri wouldn’t. 

She had expected the others in their group to at least resist Dimitri’s plan to charge blindly into Enbarr. No one, save her and Felix, spoke against it. Even the professor, who had stood against Dimitri before, agreed to go on a suicide march. It was too much. Watching her own father ignore her in favor of agreeing with Dimitri hurt. It all hurt so much. She didn’t want to think of everyone she left behind, instead trying to focus on Felix in front of her.

They were riding on horseback, carrying nothing but the basest of rations as they traveled through the icy landscape. They couldn’t pack more, any hesitation and they might have second thoughts. Annette felt her breathing speed up. She was overthinking again. And of course Felix noticed. He tilted his head towards her. “Annette. Are you doing okay?”

No use to lie. “No.”

“Me either. At least you’re here.”

“Felix!” she sighed. She didn’t compare to everyone else. Here she was, abandoning her friends and family so she could feel better about herself. Felix was with her, and that was her one small comfort. One small comfort amongst a sea of new problems. Her hands tightened on Felix’s jacket, gripping the leather in her trembling hands.

The moon glared from above, highlighting the snowdrifts impaled by thorny branches. They were really doing this, weren’t they? They’d be labeled deserters, and if they were found, they’d be killed. What if it was one of their old friends that found them? What if she had to fight Mercie? There was too much silence between her and Felix. Annette did not like it. “Felix, talk to me?”

“Why?”

“I’m.. I’m really worried. What if I- What if we didn’t make the right choice?”

“I don’t know. Just- We’ve come this far.”

“Damn it, Felix!” her shout echoed through the woods, drowning out the noise of their surroundings,”I just need you to distract me!”

“How?”

“I don’t know! Anything that stops me from thinking about this!”

“Sing for me?”

“Alright.. I guess it would keep my mind off things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Felix and Annette reunited with the Blue Lions during Harpstring Moon. Despite being the last time that the lions and former lions saw each other, Felix and Annette still weren't able to say goodbye.
> 
> follow me on twitter for cuter and fluffier felannie content @pachipower417 (also cat felannie)


End file.
